


The Big 7 For Shiro

by Voi_Writes



Series: When the Juniberries Grew Back [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voi_Writes/pseuds/Voi_Writes
Summary: Shiro has a big day planned to celebrate his 7th birthday! ...that is, if Adam can get him out of bed.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Coran & Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt & Shiro
Series: When the Juniberries Grew Back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Big 7 For Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you are doing well :)
> 
> This is just a fun little fic I wrote for Shiro's birthday from my instagram that I want to move here. It's apart of a bigger universe I'm working on that follows canon up until the end before I start messing with things :D I'm unsure as to whether or not I will post more from that universe soon, but I hope to one day. 
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy, and thank you for reading :)

A loud yawn filled the room as Shiro stretched and lifted his arms above his head.

“Hey!” Shiro opened his eyes and saw Adam staring at him. His husband laughed as he shoved Shiro’s hand away from his face.

“Just waking up and you’re hitting me in the face? Rude.” Shiro began laughing alongside him. This time, instead of hitting Adam with his hand, he used it to cup his husband’s face and pull it down.

“Sorry. Does this make up for it?” Their lips pressed together. It was just the right amount of pressure, nothing too rough. They pressed a few more chaste kisses to each other's lips before finally pulling away. 

Adam’s eyes swirled with love, twinkling in the morning sun’s light seeping in from the window. Shiro could see his eyes returning it from the reflection in Adam’s eyes.

“Hmmm, I guess that makes up for it. Plus, it’s your birthday, so I  _ suppose _ you get a pass.” 

Shiro blinked.

“Takashi. Please tell me you didn’t forget it was your birthday.”

“Uh…”

“We literally talked about it  _ last night _ !”

“Well, you see-I...um-”

“Oh my g-d.” Adam laughed as Shiro tried to pull the covers up over his head.

“No. Nope. Come back here.” Shiro could feel the rumbles of Adam’s laughter as he kissed him again, leaving his lips buzzing afterwards.

“Happy birthday, Takashi.”

“Thanks, Adam.”

“And congratulations on finally turning 7.” Shiro shoved Adam’s face away as he began cackling, causing him to fall back.

“Nevermind. I revoke my thanks. And saying sorry for hitting you. You deserve it.” Adam tried getting up but fell down every time a new spew of laughs burst out. 

“T-Takashi-” Shiro collapsed on Adam, knocking the air out of his husband’s lungs. 

“As punishment, I demand cuddles all day. Keith can send Kosmo with food. Only bathroom breaks allowed.” Adam curled his arms around Shiro, right above Shiro’s outstretched arms that were wrapped around him.

“We can’t remember? Matt’s throwing your birthday party at the Garrison later on. We were planning on carpooling with Coran.”

“Nope. Not anymore. Matt’s a traitor. I know he’s the one telling everyone I’m turning 7.” Shiro took Adam’s sudden interest in the ceiling as confirmation for his best friend’s betrayal. 

“Please? They’re going to have your favorites!”

“I don’t know, can anything beat cuddles and movies all day?”

“I’m pretty sure Hunk and Shay are catering.” 

Shiro grumbled and finally rolled off his husband. Adam gasped as he could finally breathe again.

“If Hunk and Shay are catering…” Adam poked his side as he chuckled and got off the bed, heading towards the wardrobe.

“Then you better get up now. You remember what happened last time we were late to pick up Coran.” 

Shiro shuddered. The orange-haired Altean had taken it upon himself to break into their house and wake them up by banging pots and pans together. He had a long conversation with Lance and Pidge later on what memes to and not to show the Alteans after that incident, and he made them fix their window. 

With a groan loud enough to make Adam snort, Shiro finally stood up himself and stretched again. Before doing anything else, he walked over to his husband and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. Shiro kissed his cheek and buried his head in Adam’s neck. 

“Love you.”

He could feel the way Adam’s cheeks rose as he smiled and turned his head to kiss Shiro’s head.

“I love you, too. Always.”

After that, they broke to do their morning routines. (Shiro’s was the same every morning: turn on prosthetic, get dressed, switch places with Adam to brush teeth, Adam makes his coffee, steal Adam’s coffee with prosthetic, brush teeth, lock door to stop Adam from stealing back coffee, enjoy coffee). 

Shiro eventually made his way to the front door to wait for Adam to meet up with him. After a few minutes, his husband walked out of the kitchen holding his second travel cup of coffee and a breakfast bar.

“You know I can just make you your own coffee, right? You don’t always have to take mine.” Shiro kissed Adam and smiled, pulling open the door and motioning his husband to go through.

“But then it doesn’t taste as good!” Adam shook his head, knowing by now it was a lost cause, and walked over to the car. 

After about 15 minutes of listening to Beyoncé (“It’s my birthday Adam. Driver chooses the music rules don’t apply.”), the two lovers made it to Coran’s apartment. The Altean was already standing in front of the building, a brightly wrapped gift and a travel cup of...something in his hands. (Everyone’s taken guesses at what’s in the mug, but they're all a little afraid to find out ever since the time it started moving on its own).

“Morning Coran!” Shiro called as he lowered the window. 

“Number 1! Happy birthday, my boy!” Coran shoved the gift through the passenger window, nearly knocking into Shiro’s face. He took the present and put it on his lap to open later when they made it to the party. 

“Thanks Coran. You didn’t have to.”

“Well of course I did! I hear it's a tradition here on Earth!” Coran said hello to Adam as he settled himself in the back of the car and strapped in. 

“On Altea, we had a very similar tradition! However, Earth’s version seems to have much less fire and durbacs involved! Quite a shame!” 

The three caught up as they drove to the Garrison. It was really only talking about what had happened in the 48 hours they hadn’t seen each other, as they all worked for the Garrison and saw each other often.

After the end of the war, Shiro and Adam had gone back to be teachers once again, this time joined in by Coran. The advisor still helped out Allura as much as he could but had found a passion for teaching. From then on out, Coran became the first Garrison teacher to teach both off and on planet. He had helped greatly in assimilating humans to Altea and other species to Earth with his knowledge of the universe. 

Many of the other Paladins had followed a similar route. Pidge and Matt began working on preparing the next generation of lions and their Paladins. From what Shiro had last seen, the new Paladins were coming along well and were soon going to be able to try flying the lions.

Keith now ran the Blade of Marmora, the humanitarian support group becoming as well known as Voltron with all the help they gave. Shiro didn’t like that he couldn’t see his brother as often, but was proud that he found his place in the universe nonetheless. 

Hunk was a well known intergalactic chef and diplomat. He had traveled to the farthest reaches of the universe to make alliances between even the worst enemies. He still visited Earth as often as he could between trips to planets and the Balmera to see Shay’s family. The two had gotten married a few years back and were happy as could be. 

Allura had taken her rightful place as Queen of Altea after the lions found her lost in space using Lance’s Altean marks as a guide. (Not that any of them knew at the time. One second his marks are glowing, and the next thing they knew the lions were returning, Allura with them.)

Lance himself was a teacher at the Garrison. He often traveled to Altea, though, to teach kids about Voltron and the war so the sacrifices of the universe and the horrors would not soon be forgotten and repeated. It helped him mourn Allura without getting caught in his depression as well as heal from the horrors of war.

(This was also when Keith and Lance started getting closer and eventually got together, meaning Lance now dragged Keith along with him to give the kids time to talk with “The Emo Paladin!”.)

Everyone had found a place for themselves, Shiro included. After years of struggling and fighting, he finally felt…

….content. Happy. Relaxed for once. 

He loved it.

Shiro felt himself slowly come out of the spell he was under as he reminisced over the lives of him and the rest of the Paladins now. That content feeling bubbled up in his chest, soothing his entire body and sending a sense of calm over his mind. 

When they arrived at the Garrison, however, Shiro’s eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight that awaited him, chasing away any calm like a bucket of ice water over his head.

“What the  _ quiznak _ is that?!”

There it was. A giant banner across the entire front building with the words “HAPPY EVICTION FROM THE WOMB SHIRO” painted across the front. To top it all off, there was a picture of him (he was pretty sure at least) painted at the end smiling down at him.

A knock from the window temporarily brought Shiro out of his stupor. As he rolled down his window to let a grinning Matt speak, he could see Adam smirking at him from the side mirror.

“Like it?” Matt asked, ponytail bouncing with him. 

“What  _ is _ it?”

“A banner! Lance and Pidge helped me put it up! Happy womb-eviction, Space Dad!” 

“Matt,  _ why? _ Why is it so big?”

Matt laughed and yanked the door open. Shiro could only follow as Matt pulled him out.

“I’ll park and meet you guys inside!” Adam called before pulling away. Coran got out of the car and followed alongside them as they made their way into the Garrison.

“Because! You’re a big dude who’s made a huge difference and deserves a little pampering! Giant banners included!”

“You’re crazy.”

Shiro sighed in relief when they entered one of the conference halls and only a small banner, this time saying “Happy Birthday Space Dad!”, was hung up. Inside the hall, Shiro could see the Paladins and their families, alongside some of the friends and allies they had made over the years, milling about and chatting. Laughs and smiles filled the room, but everyone turned to him once Matt called out. The Paladins, upon noticing him, all yelled “Happy Birthday!”.

“Congrats man!” Hunk said as he hugged Shiro, nearly crushing him.

“Thanks, Hunk.”

“Finally turning 7, I see.” Shiro gave Pidge the stink eye but smiled anyway as he wrangled her into a hug. Clearly, she was feeling the birthday spirit as she only struggled half-heartedly for a few seconds.

“Matt’s already done more damage than I can fix, hasn’t he?”

“Don’t worry, Shiro! We stopped him from doing anything too obscene!” Lance patted him on the back before pulling him into a hug of his own. 

“Oh no. Do I even want to know?”

“Probably not. Last I heard, 10 pounds of purple glitter had to be removed from the premises,” Keith told him. Shiro smiled at his little brother and hugged him closer than anyone so far.

“Good to see the Emo Paladin back on Earth for once.” Keith snorted and punched his good shoulder.

“Good to see the  _ Old _ Paladin relaxing for once in his life. How’ve you and Adam been?”

“Incredible! But I’m not old! I’m only 7!”

“So you admit it!” Matt whooped and dodged Shiro’s hand trying to smack him. 

“I admit nothing!” 

They all started towards the food table while catching up, where Shiro could definitely see all his favorite foods piled next to each other on plates with Hunk’s brand logo on them. As they were chatting, Adam appeared, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his cheek.

“Glad you decided to come? Or is it not what you had in mind for your 7th birthday?” Shiro rushed to finish chewing and swallowing the cookie he had grabbed, pouting a bit when Adam laughed at him and wiped crumbs away from his mouth. His pout quickly was wiped away alongside the crumbs, though. Instead of responding right away, he took a second to look around the room at people with him.

Lance and Keith were bickering about which type of cookie was best, yet neither let go of the other’s hand despite their gesturing. Allura jumped between talking with Coleen and Sam and arguing with Lance against Keith whenever Lance made a particular loud point. Hunk, Pidge, and Coran were all talking about something related to the new Paladins while mindlessly eating the appetizers. Shay came over to kiss Hunk and place another plate of cookies down, smiling when another horde of people, Matt in the lead, came to eat them. Krolia and Kosmo beat him to it though, together swiping around 4 handfuls of cookies to pass out to the Blades towards the side of the room.

His family was around him, safe and happy. It was more than Shiro could have ever asked for. More than he ever thought he’d get in life after so many years of battle and hardship. Now, years later, he had a family, a home, a husband, and a beautiful life ahead of him. 

“Of course.” 

Shiro reached up to hold Adam’s face and kissed him, pressing his smile to his husband’s lips. When they pulled back, Adam had his own grin splayed across his face.

“It’s exactly what I wished for.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you liked this work and want to see more from me, check out my instagram, wattpad, and fanfiction.net accounts! They're all under the same name, but the "_" is replaced with a "-" for fanfiction.net
> 
> Thanks again for reading, and have a fabulous day! :D


End file.
